


Kriffed

by Olorisstra



Series: Hydrospanner in the works [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: might change in the future, nobody does, not even the CL-OWK clones do, so far - Freeform, somewhere Qui-Gon is between appalled and laughing his ass off, the Kaminoans have no idea what they are in for, this is still all platonical feelings, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy was always there, whenever they got their scheduled check-ups to map the development of their genome and confront it with that of the other units.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kriffed

The boy was always there, whenever they got their scheduled check-ups to map the development of their genome and confront it with that of the other units. 

He was a slightly gangly thing, not yet fully grown into his limbs, with short gold-red hair and a smile that made CC-2224’s chest feel tight and not just because it felt like basking in the sun. Even though it definitely felt how CC-2224 imagined basking in the sun should feel, according to all the holos he’d seen of planets were the sun was a thing that actually existed and not just a myth.

They were the same age, but CC-2224, like all of his brothers, was being trained for war.

The boy quite clearly wasn’t.

Oh they must have had him on some sort of training regime, because he had pretty decent muscles, but he wais not the refined weapon that CC-2224 and his brothers were already well on their way to becoming. The boy was not being made to wade out in battle, not the way they were.

The scientists never talked about him and the clone troopers were instructed to adopt the same behaviour. Accept his presence, not allow it to distract them from their physicals or from the procedures and never talk about him. It made Cody, and most of his brothers, bristle.

They didn’t talk about it, but they communicated about it nonetheless and if there was one thing they could all agree on, as much as their opinions and preferences may differ elsewhere, was that the boy shouldn’t have been ignored like he was.

From their point of view, _couldn’t_ be ignored, even.

CC-2224 always knew if the boy was or wasn’t into a room and if he wasn’t and then walked in, he could feel him coming closer. The awareness grew as the distance decreasead, to the point where he would have been able to pintpoint the exact moment the boy into whatever space CC-2224 was occupying at the moment while blindfolded and half-impaired.

There was just _something_ to him, that CC-2224 couldn’t quantify but made him different, worthy of more attention than anyone else in the room while at the same time making CC-2224 hyper aware of anyone around them, putting all of his instincts on high alert just in case anyone would be daft enough to do anything that might turn out to be harmful to the boy.

He knew his brothers react the same way, could see it from how they automatically adjust their body postures to be ready to intervene and shield the boy, should the need come. It hadn’t happened yet, but it didn’t mean that it _wouldn’t_ and they’ll be kriffing damned if they let anything happen to their silent companion.

Because for all that they are ordered to basically ignore him, the boy certainly didn’t ignore the troopers.

He didn’t hover, not exactly, and he certainly made a point to be out of the way at all times, but he also had a way of always be present for their physicals that broadcasted his interest in what happened to them and his worry that anything might go wrong both. It was clear from the way he kept an eye on all their monitors as he weaved around the group, as if making his own rounds and checking on all of them personally instead of just trusting the geneticists to know their own work.

He never spoke to them directly, he actually never spoke at all within trooper hearing range, but he must have had some sort of communication going with the Kaminoans, CC-2224 thought.

It’s nothing that he could actually prove, but there was just _something_ to the way he sometimes seemed to notice something and immediately after one of the scientists would close in and notice the same thing.

Once could be casual, twice or even thrice might be explainable away by the scientists keeping a discreet eye on the boy, but fifteen times and always for something that might have caused complications that could have resulted in the removal of a brother down the line?

CC-2224 was no fool.

* * *

They started their more in-depth lessons about the Jedi and the Force, the importance of trusting them inconditionally and just how far above normal sentients Jedi were.

* * *

 _My name is CL-OWK-24, but you can call me Tee Four._ The boy smiled up at him and CC-2224 pointedly did not startle, but only because CT-7567 had managed to warn him that T4 had started pulling this shit.

The scientists might not have given him permission to speak with the troopers yet, but the boy seemed to have taken the beginning of their new lessons as a leave to approach them in his own peculiar way.

CT-7567, one of the first T4 introduced himself to, supposedly sprained an ankle, he startled so bad. CC-2224 thought it must have been hilarious and he was sorry to have missed it, though he hadn’t said owned up to knowing to CT-7567’s face yet.

(He just might, if CT-7567 didn’t stop looking so damn smug about his firing range results. CC-2224 miscalculated the range of the ion cannons just that one kriffing first time. It had never happened since, it won’t kriffing happen ever again so CT-7567 should just give it a rest and shut the hell up.)

T4 smiled up at him, looking his usual picture of serene attention or at least trying to. CC-2224 thought that the smile looked somewhat less smug than it had a few minutes before when he had made the brother on their left almost drop the weights he was working with. The little shit.

 _You little shit_ , he thought as loud as he could make it be without shouting, making sure to let his amused respect come through.

T4’s face broke out into a true grin, one that made CC-2224 feel as if someone had just managed to throw him down on the mats and made him land enough to give him a light concussion.

Then the fact that T4 had clearly heard him registered and CC-2224 felt as if he had been piledrived, on top of having been given a concussion.

Jedi.

T4 was a kriffing Jedi.

 _Force-sensitive. My original is the Jedi._ T4 corrected him, his serene smile taking that smug tint again as the boy looked up at him, showing dimples. _I am supposed to be your tuning fork to become used to and harmonize with Light Side Force Users._

CC-2224 knew he should have been focusing on, oh, just about everything else about the conversation but he was suddendly overwhelmed by the realization that basking in the sun wasn’t going to feel as great as making T4 smile that dimpled smile.

He was _so_ kriffed.


End file.
